Walker "Gunny Tex" Erickson, and Todd "Raptor" Erickson-Ramiro
Gunnery Sergeant' ''''Walker Erickson '''was a United States Marine Staff Non-Commissioned Officer for the 1st Force Reconnassaince Division, and was part of the Sniper Platoon. He was also a SNCO and GySgt for Task Force 141. He was a SNCO and GySgt for a Marine SOCOM Unit. It is 1st SOB in MarSOC which stands for Marine Special Operation Command. He prefers the MEU(SOC) .45 pistol, and then his M4A1. When a PFC to SSgt he used the M249 SAW. His physical appearance is he has Brown hair in a crew cut. He is also very built in physical and mental strength. He has seen many of his friends die before his eyes, and has learned to feel less pain. He believes the men he are fighting and are killing aren't other human beings. He believes that they are monsters, because humans don't kill eachother. Monsters kill eachother not humans. He believes he is also a monster. He has a wife, and a daughter. He got married when he became a Sergeant. After Russia, and war was over for the time being he retired, at the age of 36. He served a total of 18 years. His Daughter then became an Officer in the Marine Corps, and was a pilot. She was Lieutenant Colonel Todd "Raptor" Erickson. She also served for 18 years during our war in China. Boot Camp In 2014 Walker went to Boot Camp down at Camp Pendleton. He didn't think it was that rough. He did train for five years,and went through JROTC, but loved going through BC. This was where he was nicknamed Tex. It was short for Walker Texas Ranger. His friends figured out he was named Walker and knew of Walker Texas Ranger a show involving Chuck Norris. He loved listening to Murphy's Laws. Afghanistan In Afghanistan Walker was a Lance Corporal. This was from 2014 to 2016. He was on a Reconnassaince mission and was supposed to give sniper support with his spotter Lance Corporal Martinez. There was no resistance. It was getting quiet. So Walker, and Martinez called to the team. The Opposing Force (OpFor) answered. They said they were holding the other three hostage. Walker decided to go in. Martinez thought it was risky, so Walker left Martinez with the mic. Walker went in with his MEU(SOC) .45 pistol which he called the Myoo. As he walked in he met three guards. He shot two before the other looked. As he tried to fire he realized his AK was on safety. Then the man charged Walker with a knife. Then Walker sheathed his Myoo. When the man got close enough to him, he grabbed the guys arm and tripped him backwards onto his back knocking the wind out of the man. Then took out his Ka-Bar, and stabbed the man in the chest. Then when he reached the door and killed seven men earlier. Then he realized that there were obviously men behind the door. So he climbed onto the ceiling and into the wall. He crawled to the other side, and watched the man, and saw the two at the other side of each door. Then all of a suuden he dropped on the man at the end, shot the two guards and then killed the man. He picked up the walkie-talkie and told Martinez that he saved the team. While he got everyone out. He had minimal resistance. He did shoot a man seven times in the chest with his myoo. Then as he waved to Martinez holding his M24, a man snuck up behind Martinez, and Walker brought up his M24, and shot the man who then fell on Martinez. As that happened Walker lit a flare. Then a UH-1N flew down and picked them up. As they flew back, there was dirt all over Walker's face and on no one else's. Then the co-pilot gave Walker a cigar, and Walker liked the taste. As they went back to HQ Walker was awarded the Silver Star, and the Navy Cross. Among this Walker was promoted to Corporal. He was also awarded to being on Task Force 141, and made good friends with Gary Sanderson. However like Corporal Dunn he did not trust Shepherd, he didn't seem correct in the mind. In California As the eastern side of the U.S. was being attacked by Russians, so was the west. Only a little later. Walker out of the Marines was probably the most pissed. See he was very patriotic. He would do anything for his country. Die, and Kill. By this time Ian tryed to join a soccer team, and left the Corps. So Walker was in command of a fire squad. There were four squads, and Staff Sergeant Dan was on the first fire squad and squad leader, and was the oldest, and Walker was 20 or 21, the second oldest. third and fourth fire squad were commanded by two Lance Corporals. There was an OpFor at over 200,000 in numbers and at least twice the number of Marines, but they were the Marines. The plan was to take out Pendleton for the Russians, and Walker's team was held 2 miles away. However, they were held down by enemy fire. It was at a school. Walker and Dan's team were going in, and taking out the Russians, while the two other teams gave cover fire. So the eight went in. As they approached a stair case that went left, and right, Walker took the right and Dan the left. They entered cautiously. Then as a manran behind a desk, Walker unloaded 20 rounds from his SAW's mag. Then 10 Russians entered. Walker unloaded at least 70 rounds into them. As they walked more, and more they saw a teenager about 16 being held hostage by a Russian, as the Russian took out his pistol and put on the kids head Walker took out his knife. Then as the man was about to kill the kid, Walker tipped the mans arm up, and the bullet hit the wall. Then stabbed the guy in the back. The man then died from bleeding out. He gave the kid the mans AK. He told the man if he heard rustling to call out Red, and wait to here One. If he didn't get ready to fire. The kid shook his head, and ran off. As they made it to the roof they took out more, and more Russian Invaders. When they made it to the roof. Then when they made it a sniper shot Dan in the chest. Walker yelled out "Corpsman!!!!". Then the sniper hit his SAW out of his hand. Walker saw an SVD. He slid to it barely missing a bullet. Then he peered out, and shot the first sniper. Then as he saw the flash of the second's scope he shot the man as the man shot him in the hand. So when the Corpsman made it to Dan, Walker Waited with his Myoo. A Russian came up, and Walker shot him twice in the chest. Then the Corpsman took out the bullet. It tore off Walker's left ring finger, and then Walker had bandages on his hand. Then he looked over at Dan. The Corpsman sighed,"I'm sorry, but he's dead." However, Walker didn't cry, many of his friends died in Afghanistan, and Walker was done with crying. Then Walker stood up, and took lead. They walked to Pendleton. As one of the men under the Sergeants command, which was now a Private First Class, walked out and was lit up and killed by a tank's mg which returned to wait it position. Walker then saw the SMAW on the dead man's back. So Walker picked it up, and a man loaded it. So Walker looked out and the tank, in an instant, exploded in a ball of explosives. As they succeeded to take out the Russians a helicopter flew down, and took Walker to an oil rig that had just been saved by the Task Force. Walker was then put in an infirmary. He was awarded another Silver Star, and his first Purple Heart. The Gulag Walker then went to the Gulag with the Task Force while the rest of his team took out the remaining Russians. Walker was called Tex on this mission so forth he will be called Tex when on a Task Force Mission. So, as Tex and his team assaulted the Gulag. He was a sniper, and one of the infiltrationmen. As they began there assault he saw two F16's he yelled, "Oorah bitches!!!!" Then he got into ready position. Then when the Russian showed SAMs Walker opened fire. As ahe fired he hit a missile, and it took out a Russian Squad. Then Ghost smacked him on the back for a good job. As they landed Tex was the first to jump. Then as the rest followed he opened fire on multiple tango hostiles. Now he was using a UMP 45. He took out every Russian he saw. As they moved closer, and closer in they found more, and more resistance. When they made it to the control room. Tex and Ghost stayed in it, and Roach and MacTavish went to go find Prisoner 267. As Ghost was opening gates and finding info, Tex was fighting off Russians. When Tex ran out of ammo he resorted to his trusty Myoo. He fired it, and fired it. Men dropped like rain from clouds. Then he ran out of pistol ammo. He sheathed the pistol and ran up to Russian and stabbed him in the chest with his Ka-Bar. Then Tex picked up the Russians AK. Then they got the all clear to leave the Gulag. As Tex and Ghost made a break for the exit. However the Russians shut a door, and as they ran to it Tex fired upon the henges and kicked the door down. He saw seven tangos. He unloaded his whole mag into each one of them. He threw the AK down, and took out his Ka-Bar. As a Russian opened his locker Tex rammed the guy into the locker, and stabbed him in the neck. Ghost looked at Tex with discomfort. Then they made it out. They got on the chopper, and flew out as the Navy bombed the place. Walker was not given any awards for this battle. However he did do very well on his primary goal. The Loose End Tex was then placed onto a Sniper Squad giving covering fire to Ghost and Roach, who were getting intel for General Shepherd. There was Archer and his Spotter, and Tex and his. The men waited as Roach and Ghost entered. Ghost upstairs, Roach downstairs. Roach cleared it great with little resistance, but Ghost almost was killed until Tex sniped a Russian in the bathtub. On this mission he was using an M107 Barret .50 Cal. The man's arm was technically spinning off his body. Ghost thanked Tex. Him, Ghost, Roach, and MacTavish became good friends. Then as they were cleared the men went to achieve the intel they needed. However Russian reinforcements came in. Tex fired upon them, but soon ran out of ammo. As he stood up a Russian stabbed his spotter, he then lifted the Russian easily off his feet (the man weighed 205) and threw him off the hill, which broke the Russians back. Tex then took out his Myoo and ran to the house taking out Russians from behind, and in the head. When he slid inside Ghost told him about the stash. Tex then picked up two M240s and used them. Surprisingly he was strong enough to use them accurately. One after one the Russians fell. Then they heard the ding. The hard-drive was finished. Tex wasn't so happy in ever until that ding. So Ghost picked it up, and they ran to the chopper. However an explosion went off, and Tex looked back. He saw Roach laying there. he ran towards him until he saw Ghost had helped him. Roach awoke later to fire upon the Russians. Tex then kneeled down, and opened fire upon them wounding and killing most of them. Then the choppers came in and finished them off. As Ghost and Roach gave the intel to Shepherd he shot them. Tex went berserk. He yelled "What the fu*%!!!" Then Shepherd told Tex to calm down or he'd get shot to. Tex complied. Tex was achieved the Bronze Star for his actions on this mission. He was then sent back to base to do his Marine missions. 2018 In 2018 Walker was 23 and was just promoted to Sergeant. He got married to a beatiful woman that I am not to express her name. 2021 Daughter Todd Erickson was born on January 6th, 2021. 2024: First Mission Newly appointed Staff Sergeant Walker Erickson was appointed his first mission with his old squad into Russia. He was squad leader. He still had his old men just some were promoted, and others quit. The Lance Corporal from Third Fire Squad is now Second's and is now Sergeant LeVi. Third Team is now leaded by Corporal MiKael, and African immigrant. Last Team is leaded by Private First Class Thandi. The rest consisted of 6 Privates, 3 PFCs, and 2 LCpls. Walker was stuck with three of the Privates. There mission was to take a Russian Airfield. It was not big, but was big enough for C130s. They were to take out the jets there so no more air raids. Then take out the tower controllers.As they walked out to there objective. They made the plan. MiKael and Thandi would strap the C-4s to the jets. While LeVi and Walker took the tower. When they made it Thandi and MiKael went to work on those jets. Walker then shot the door down with his SAW. As he and LeVi ran up the stairs with there fire teams, it took almost two minutes. Then when the private opened the door he was lit up by a load of men. Walker and LeVi then ran in and opened fire on them. When most of them were dead. They realized a Russian General was there to talk to the ATCs. Walker was surprised, and told them they were taking him in. Walker told LeVi, MiKael, and Thandi to go with him to HQ and turn the man in. The rest of the squad would stay there and defend till the calvary came. Walker was awrded the Presidential Meritorious Unit from the President on this mission. 2028 Walker is told that he, and his squad are to infiltrate a nuclear sub base and take out a Russian General. Walker, and his men entered the base while MiKael, and Lance Corporal Johansen gave sniper support. As they entered Walker and his team took them out one by one. He told everyone to leave, because he didn't want any casualties today. LeVi respected his wish and sent everyone out to do a support fire. Then Walker traveled in deeper. He took out his Ka-Bar. He ran down the hall and jumped onto a guards back. Then he stabbed the back of the mans head. As he went further in he used more combat. He stabbed a guy then disarmed his friend while using the dead guy as a body bag. Then he broke the guys arm, and headbutted the man instantly knocking the Russian out. He then snuck up behind a guy and stabbed him in the junk, then put an arm over the guys mouth and stabbed him in the throat. Then a man ran up to him and slit Walker's face. As the guy made a run to him again, Walker, turned around and punched the guy in the throat , and he died slowly due to him not breathing or being able to breath. He then made it to the final room. As he opened it he turned to the right, and shot a guy, then was tazered in the neck knocking him out. Walker awoke tied to a chair. The General was talking to him while Walker realized he had his Myoo, and his Ka-Bar. He slowly cut the string. The man talked about how it meant to be a General, However Walker then broke out used the General as a shield and threw his knife at the guard which happened to hhit him in the forehead killing him. He then slammed the Generals head on a table. As the General came up a cold pressing was on the back of his head. He then heard a click emitting from a hammer. Then bang. Walker shot the General in the back of the head. The primary mission was over now to destroy the nukes. Walker then ran to the nuke bay, and strapped ten C-4s on them. He then ran his way out, and up the stairs till he got out. Then as he jumped to safety he pressed the button. He called on his mic which happened to tell that his men were at hq thinking he was dead. So, Walker went into the woods, and said he would flare the UH1N when he saw it. Finally after an hour Walker saw him, and used the flare. Walker was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant this mission. He was also awarded the Medal of Honor. 2032: The Final Mission It was word that this would settle the propaganda. So Walker and his team were sent in on one final major mission. This time the whole Corps was at this battle. The SEALs were there and so were the Green Berets. However Force Recon was gonna end this battle. The mission was that they were going to infiltrate a Moscow Generals meeting, where there would be thousands of guards, and they would kill the guards. They would all parachute. Recon, SEALs, Berets. All of Them. Walker's team dropped down. They killed off the front guards as they entered. SEALs, and the Berets, along with the rest of the USMC defended the court house. Walker and his team ran into heavy resistance. There was MGs all over the places. Walkers was using the M203 on his M4A1 and took them out, but the still charged on. They finally made it. However only Gunny Tex, and Staff Sergeant LeVi were gonna kill them. They kicked down the door firing insanely at the Generals. As they crossed a General peeped up and shot LeVi in the leg. Walker shot the General with all 30 rounds. He picked up LeVi and they ran out. There a CH53E Super Knight with a Corpsman landed. It was the same one that tried to save Dan. This time he saved LeVi. As they left and LeVi said " Since we're leaving and you are leaving the Corps for home like me can you tall me what happened to your finger?" Walker lifted up his left hand showing everyone his stub of whats left of his left ring finger. He answered "A Russian bastard took it away, and I gave them something back." To that remark many Marines and Force Recon yelled "Oorah!!!!!!!". 2042 War declared on China. Todd on 1st year of NROTC at USNA. Category:Characters